


More Than A One-Night Stand?

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, Infinite (Band)
Genre: A New Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fun, M/M, One Night Stands, Slightly annoying friends xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It was originally just a one-shot, but as I wrote this chapter I felt it was more than that :P I hope you enjoy this story...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is smutty xD I don't know if it's any good...

It was like it was meant to happen. Sometimes you just know that even if it’s, not going to be a relationship. But simply a one-night stand, at least that’s how it had started for Sungyeol and Sungjong. It was plain and simple, a night out with friends. Sungyeol was with four of his friends where he couldn’t help but feel like the fifth wheel. It wasn’t until he was looking around and there, he was sitting at a table a few metres away.

Looking like an angel.

Then it happened they locked eyes, Sungjong smiled shyly. Before quickly turning away and, having more of his drink. Sungyeol laughed a little it helped that he was alone, at the moment. Until they both needed a drink, Sungjong played, the game of getting what he wanted. As they stood at the bar waiting to be served, he smirked a little as he whispered in his ear. “Let’s go somewhere private” before Sungyeol, could object he was being led away. Managing to head where customers usually aren’t allowed, it began so suddenly one minute things are fine.

The next Sungyeol is being pushed against, the wall and kissed like he’s never been kissed in his life. If he’s being honest it’s the best kiss, soon enough his hands find claim in Sungjong’s hair. While Sungjong simply brings him that little closer, after a few minutes they part briefly. “I’m Sungjong” he smiled a little, “Sungyeol.” They both laughed a little before continuing to make out; then it slowly became a whole lot more. They slowly moved away from the wall, and slowly began removing their clothes. Their shirts were the first to go Sungjong taking the opportunity, to let his hands run up and down Sungyeol’s back.

Soon they were stumbling around a little, before finding a random mattress against another wall. Sungyeol moved it before pushing, his new friend onto it. Sungjong let out a surprised noise at the move, but of course, he didn’t complain. Not with a gorgeous guy hovering over him, leaving kisses here and there. All the while Sungyeol was undoing Sungjong’s pants, before removing them. He decided to tease him a little, Sungjong accidentally moaned a little loudly. When all he felt was Sungyeol’s hand, slowly jerking him off. Causing him to become harder than he was already.

He was barely aware that Sungyeol had moved, or that his pants were no longer on they were somewhere else in the room. Waiting for a moment of clarity he decided to look, to see what Sungyeol was up to. What he found was Sungyeol smiling a little, before he began teasingly licking his cock. And slightly sucking on the tip Sungjong, was trying to restrain himself. Both of his hands gripping what he could of the mattress, then Sungyeol began sucking him completely. All Sungjong could do was moan and, occasionally say “fuck.” He can’t remember the last time; a blowjob felt this good.

He kind of lost it when he felt Sungyeol, deep throating him. That’s when one of his hands ended up, in his current partner’s hair Sungjong’s head fell back a little. And his eyes rolled back he knew he was close, to completely letting go. He managed to say “I’m gon-gonna come,” just before he released. Sungyeol pulled off, of course, he knew that Sungjong would complain. But that stopped when he felt, one of Sungyeol’s fingers penetrate him. All complaints were lost it was no surprise that Sungjong didn’t know how to react. He felt a little bit of pain, but that didn’t really last not when Sungyeol was prepared.

Two fingers in and Sungyeol slightly touched his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. The next time it happened. It was so much more Sungjong arched his back a little; he certainly wasn’t prepared for the moment. That his lover had changed their positions a little and was now also using his tongue. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, after a few minutes Sungyeol was now hovering over him again. He smiled at how blissful Sungjong looked; he wrapped Sungjong’s legs around his waist. Before slowly entering him Sungyeol waited until he knew that his lover was ready.

Sungjong gave the sign for him to move when he wrapped his arms around him. And kissed him with so much passion, Sungyeol started off slowly. But didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace, they both moaned into the kiss. It was quite clear that neither of them had, expected this to happen tonight. But neither of them regret it for a moment when Sungyeol went a little harder and deeper. Sungjong’s head fell back as a loud moan escaped. Sungyeol took the chance to leave a few hickeys; it was only a manner of minutes before they both came.

Sungjong passed out for a few seconds, as they both tried to catch their breath. Sungyeol slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him, neither of them said a word. The silence was broken when Sungyeol’s phone went, off he groaned a little before getting up to get his pants. He was half dressed when he looked at the message. From one of his friends saying that he has, to find his own way home. Despite already knowing that he scoffed quietly, he then put his phone away. And then put his shirt back on, Sungjong was still lying on the bed. Getting used to the fact that, that did just happen.

While he was distracted, Sungyeol found his phone and added his number just for fun. Under the name ‘Yeollie” he used the phone to call, his number than before leaving him there. He helped him up and helped him get dressed, once Sungjong was fine enough he was left alone. They walked out separately both feeling, happy with what they did. It was only a few minutes later his friends, found him just as they were leaving. Once they were outside Dongwoo, and Myungsoo were curious. “Where were you Sungjong” Dongwoo was trying, to be a little annoyed. It was Myungsoo who noticed there were, slight marks on his neck.

He smirked before moving next to his boyfriend, “I believe our friend was getting laid in the club.” Dongwoo was shocked, but he was smiling, “so how was it” Sungjong smiled proudly. “Absolutely amazing” they both laughed before, they all headed home. It was quiet for a while.

 

Sungyeol couldn’t believe he had been confident enough, to have sex with someone he didn’t even know. He laid in bed reliving the whole event, the next morning when he met up with a couple of his friends. Jinyoung and Mark were busy eating, a little bit of breakfast. Mark asked him “so where did you disappear to?” before; he could reply Mark added more “did you get laid.” Before he could say yes both his friends, laughed. “That wouldn’t happen” Sungyeol smirked, “shows how much you two know.” That comment caught their attention, Jinyoung was the next to say “wait, so you did have sex.”

Sungyeol nodded “yes I did, and it was fantastic,” of course, they wanted to know the details. And it came as no surprise that he wasn’t, going to tell them anything. Simply wanting to keep it to himself. It was quite clear that they would try their, hardest to find out a few things. About the guy, he was with in that back room, but after the night before. Sungyeol is intent on teasing his friends, "you can keep trying, but it will get you nowhere." Jinyoung laughed a little "aww look at you being all secretive, where did that come from." 

It fell quiet for a moment "maybe I just, want to keep the dirty details locked away." Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders "fair enough; I'm just happy that you had fun last night."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later.

A part of Sungjong was wondering if he'll see Sungyeol again, but another part knows they'll never see each other again. Little does he know that Sungyeol goes to the same, university. It might also help that he's in a dorm on the other side, of the campus. It clear he's never met anyone quite like him, "didn't think you'd be so affected by him." At first it seemed like Sungjong didn't hear him, he did he was just busy daydreaming. He was unaware that Dongwoo and Myungsoo were smirking, "I certainly didn't think it would happen to me."

The noise of the customers around them filled the silence. The three of them were doing a little studying, as well as having a few coffees. As Sungjong took a minute, he leaned on his, left arm and looked out the window. Taking in the beautiful day then there he was, he spotted Sungyeol with a few of his friends. They were talking and laughing as they stood, outside wondering if they should go inside. He was so busy staring that he wasn't aware, his friends had noticed.

 

Sungyeol felt as though someone was watching him, he wasn't sure who it was or where they were. But he just happened to look in the cafe, and notice Sungjong staring. He smiled a little he decided to wave, especially when he noticed Sungjong's friends. A few moments later Sungjong looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. Woohyun was the one who wondered what his friend, was looking at "what are you looking at Sungyeol." The funny thing was Sungyeol blushed "no-nothing," Woohyun laughed a little. "Yes, I'm sure it's nothing," he smirked a little.

Mark had been listening to their conversation, not that he was trying to but he decided to add something. As he stood next to Woohyun, he said: "I bet it might be, the guy from last week." 

 

"You know, Sungjong he's quite good-looking," Sungjong blushed and looked away from the window. "He's friends with Woohyun" they talked amongst themselves, a few minutes go by. "Hey Woohyun" "hey guys" Sungjong, pays attention to the guy standing next to him. Myungsoo introduced him to Sungjong who looked like he wasn't going to say anything. He left a few moments later so he could get, ready for his next class. Woohyun sat down "I see now why Sungyeol never, said anything it does explain why he's changed a little."

Dongwoo laughed a little "Sungjong is the same, it's obvious they're both thinking about the other." It was like they all had the same idea "it seems like we should set them up," "that's a good idea." Of course, for about fifteen minutes they came up with ideas. Sungjong wasn't aware that Sungyeol was, trying to catch up to him. It was quiet for a minute or two, as they walked side by side. "I didn't expect to see you here" Sungyeol laughed a little, "yeah I'm doing an art/music course." Sungjong smiled a little "wow I'm doing, art/history."

"And sometimes on occasion, I dance" it fell quiet for a moment. They reached Sungjong's dorm building, Sungyeol felt like teasing him a little. Just before they parted, he leaned in and said, "you should dance for me sometime." He laughed a little when Sungjong blushed before he could reply. Sungyeol smiled a little "I'll see you around," then Sungjong was left alone. It was strange that he didn't feel weirded out by, that idea. At least part of him wanted to but instead, of thinking about it completely. He quickly headed up to his room.

As he went through the books, he needed his phone went off. He was more than surprised when he found; the message was from Sungyeol.

_From Yeollie:_

_"Just thought I'd tell you that, you look cute when you blush."_

Naturally, he didn't know how to react. He was distracted a little by the message; he almost walked into the door. 

 

Sungyeol wasn't surprised when he found Woohyun in his dorm; he was smirking which is something Sungyeol is used to. "I see why you never said anything about, Sungjong" that causes him to stop for a moment. "And?" His smirk grew "at least now I know, why you changed" this time Sungyeol blushes. As well as feeling a little embarrassed, "you know I was going to keep this to myself." Woohyun walked to him "but I should tell you, that I came up with a plan to set you up with Sungjong." For a moment he's thinking about this, and a small part of him likes the idea.

"So who else is in on this plan" Woohyun took, a moment "a couple of Sungjong's friends." Sungyeol simply nodded "I see" he almost wants to add, that he _does_ like Sungjong. As always Woohyun can read his friend like a book, "I know what you're thinking." Of course, he's so proud of himself Sungyeol simply gave, him a look and didn't even try and deny it. Causing his friend to do a bit of a happy dance, Sungyeol sighed a little "remind me why am I friends with you." Woohyun stopped dancing to add "because you love me, and can't live without me."

Sungyeol snorted trying to contain his laughter, "isn't more like you can't live without me." Woohyun randomly hugged him a few seconds later, before checking his phone. "And on that note I have to go to class," he said a quick goodbye then left. Sungyeol took a moment before he thought about, what he needed to do. Which was catch up on a couple of assignments, which are due in a couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of days, things change, Sungjong and Sungyeol meet up for breakfast. Along with some of their friends since they all, have morning classes. And today is no exception it's a simply Thursday morning, there's a group of six of them. Sitting in one of the booths Sungjong and, Sungyeol were next to each other. Having a bit of a debate much to the amusement, of Woohyun, Jinyoung, and Mark. And of course, Dongwoo who didn't want to interrupt the two of them. After a bit of food and several coffees, they went their separate ways.

Jinyoung was walking with Sungjong as they headed to class, "you know I can tell you like him." There was a certain level of happiness in his voice, Sungjong wasn't sure what to say to that. "W-what are you talking about" Jinyoung laughed, a little "I'm talking about how much you like Sungyeol." It's a good thing Jinyoung was focused on where he was walking because he missed how much Sungjong blushed. "How can you tell" sitting in their seats "oh I'm not, giving that away but" he leaned in and whispered the last part. "I'm not the only one who knows."

That certainly caught his attention, but Sungjong said nothing since the teacher walked in.

Although Sungjong was paying attention, in the back of his mind, he was thinking of what Jinyoung said. It was no surprise that Jinyoung could tell if the small smile on his face was anything to go by. It was beginning to bug Sungjong Jinyoung thought, it was funny. As they finished up with class Jinyoung turned to him, "you know it's fun teasing you" Sungjong looked at him. "It might be fun for you" Jinyoung, smiled coyly like he was going to say _not just me._

 

It didn't help Sungjong in any way that he was, stuck thinking of Sungyeol. It's not like he was the only one dealing with, the thoughts and feelings. Sungyeol was trying to finish his assessment but, of course, at that important moment. His thoughts drifted from his uni work to thoughts, about Sungjong and the first time they met. Despite not wanting to think about it, Sungyeol smiled a little. He was surprised to see Mark and Woohyun, in his dorm room. It's also a surprise because he completely forgot he was, meeting them for lunch. 

As though they knew he wasn't listening at all, Woohyun smirked: ”I know who he's smiling about.” Mark took a moment before he knew where this was going; he laughed a little. ”Do you think we should point out how much, Sungjong likes him” Woohyun thought about it. ”I think we should” of course, at this point Sungyeol was aware of what they were talking about. And when they noticed they couldn't help but laugh, ”so are you coming to lunch or what.” Sungyeol took a moment when he stretched; then he got up.

”I'm coming don't worry” Mark decided to be sarcastic, ”its okay we weren't” he snorted a little. A few minutes later he was ready; they headed to one of their usual spots. Mostly talking about their classes and what they, have coming up of course. Woohyun got straight to the point "so, we know you were thinking about Sungjong." "And what I'm curious about is, in what way" Sungyeol's eyes widened a little. Should he really tell two of his friends, it went quiet for a moment. Before he slowly said "the night we met," Woohyun smirked.

Sungyeol blushed a little; he also felt a little embarrassed. Wishing he could hide away thankfully, nothing more was said other than. "You two should definitely be together" at least, a part of Sungyeol knew that. He wanted that, but he just wasn't sure, what Sungjong wanted. If he thought about it, he knew it was clear that Sungjong liked him. While it was quiet between them his mind, was busy thinking _do I like him?_ Well. It's not like he could deny he feels _anything_ , towards him he just doesn't want to completely admit it just yet.

 

Jinyoung and Woohyun had a plan they were, going to put Sungyeol and Sungjong in a room together. And not let them out until they were together, it had seemed like a good idea. They decided to use Sungyeol’s room Jinyoung, was standing in front of the door. Looking pretty adamant ”this might seem like a stupid idea, but you simply need to confess that you like each other. They looked at each other neither said a word, and Jinyoung was happy that they didn't argue. He quickly left the room making sure the two couldn't leave.

”We can either do this easily, or we can pretend it doesn't exist.” Sungjong thought about it "even if it didn't happen now, our friends would pretty much annoy us with it." He had a point Sungyeol had to laugh a little, sitting next to each other on the bed. Sungjong took a deep breath and decided to go for it; he turned to Sungyeol who just happened to look at him. He then pulled him that little bit closer, kissing him a little roughly. Of course, then Sungyeol wrapped his arms around him. It was a little awkward with how they were sitting.

But that didn't matter to them; they were busy making out. It didn't need to be said to make it official, after a few minutes they changed to a more comfortable position. Then they were lying down Sungyeol had, Sungjong wrapped up in his arms. Where he looked pretty content, it was quiet, and what they needed until. They heard Jinyoung at the door. "Are you two together yet" they laughed, a little quietly not wanting to give anything away. Sungyeol decided to tease his friend sending, him a simple message.

_To Jinyoung:_

_"Go annoy someone else; we'd like some privacy :P."_

 

_To Sungyeol:_

_"Fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do xD."_

 

_To Jinyoung:_

_"I can't promise anything, neither can Sungjong."_

They ended up talking for a while, getting a few things out in the open. To help get each other a lot better, it was nice. 


End file.
